legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P2/Transcript
(Erin is seen asleep in her bed the next day) Erin: *Light snoring*.... (Erin rolls onto her back) Erin:..... (As Erin lays on her bed, Slimer appears, slowly raising up next to the bed) Slimer:..... Erin: *Light snoring* Slimer:...... (Slimer looks between Erin's face, and her exposed midriff) Slimer: *Thinking* Hmm... Do I go for a kiss? Or do I go for another belly rub? (Slimer thinks for a second) Slimer: Hmm.... (Slimer gently pokes Erin's stomach) Erin: *Small giggle*.....*Light snoring*...... Slimer: *Thinking* Crap, this is a hard decision. (Slimer thinks looking back and forth between the two) SLimer: *Thinking* This is my best chance for that kiss. But I love giving belly rubs. Hmm... (Slimer then gets an idea) Slimer: *Thinking* Hmm, let's do both. (Slimer then leaves a patch of slime on Erin's stomach which moves back and forth) Erin: *Snoring*.....Mmmm..... Slimer: *Thinking* And now... (Slimer slowing starts to move in for a kiss. Before she can reach it though...) Erin: *Starts scrubbing the slime* Slimer: *Feels the scrub* !! *Covers her mouth* Erin: *Snoring* Ewww.....Mud.... (Slimer quickly pulls the slime awa from Erin's stomach) Erin: *Snoring* … Ah... *Turns over* Slimer: *Thinking* Aww man! I missed my chance.... Next time Erin! (Slimer melts to the ground and slides off) (Erin opens her eyes) Erin: *Looks around* Hm? (Erin sees no one in the room) Erin: Huh, weird. (Erin goes to sleep again as Slimer is seen in the hallway) Slimer: That was close. (Slimer moves around till she nears Jessica's room) Slimer: Hmmm.... (Slimer takes a peek inside) Slimer:... (Slimer sees Jessica lying on her bed cross legged reading a comic book) Jessica: *Turns page* Ooooh. Slimer: Hmmm... Do I dare? Jessica Hm? (Jessica looks and sees nothing) Jessica: … Eh. Must have been my imagination. *Turns another page* You know I think I am seeing what Alex likes about this stuff. (The scene then pans down to show Slimer hiding under Jessica's bed) Jessica:..... Slimer:.... (Jessica turns another page) Slimer: *Thinking* Now how should I approach this? (Slimer decides to take a quick peek) Slimer: *Thinking* She's awake. But she's distracted. Maybe if I'm quick, I could restrain her and cover her mouth before she screams. Buuut if I cover her mouth I won't be able to get a kiss. (Slimer then thinks about other ideas) Slimer: *Thinking* Well, she's also got that smooth belly as well. So I'd get half of the package out of it. Hmm.... Jessica: Oh man, this comic is better than I thought! Slimer: *Thinking* Alright, let's try it. (As Jessica is focus on her comic. Slimer is slowly seen rising up to the bed. She's preparing to jump Jessica, wrap her up, and cover her mouth to keep her from screaming. She's prepared to pounce...) Alex: *Voice* Jess! (Slimer quickly retreats under the bed as Alex enters the room) Jessica: Oh hey Alex! Alex: How's the comic? Jessica: Its great! You were right! Alex: See? I told ya! Jessica: Yeah thanks for showing me! ALex: I'm glad you liked it! Jessica: *Gets off of the bed* Well now that I saw something you like, let me show you something I like. Alex: Okay that's fair. Jessica: Follow me. (Jessica and Alex and leave the room) SLimer:...…. Son of a- (Scene changes to another room) Slimer:...... (Slimer is seen crawling into the room) Slimer: Aw man, can I not get a good shot at least once in here? (Slimer lets out a frustrated sigh) Slimer: Calm down Slimy. There's still Emily. You haven't even TRIED her yet. (Slimer decides to go look for Emily) Slimer: Oh I should get a better look at Emily's outfit. I didn't get a good look last time. Still, I'll get her regardless. (Slimer goes out of the room as the scene goes over to Emily) Emily:..... (Emily is seen asleep as her blankets are seen messed around and scattered) Emily: *Snoring* (Slimer enters the room) SLimer: *Thinking* Whoa. She's a messy sleeper. (Slimer goes up to the bed) Slimer: *Thinking* Now. Let me get a good look at her outfit first off. Is it like Erin or Jessica's? (Slimer looks at Emily) Slimer: Ooooh... (Slimer finds Emily wearing an outfit similar to Erin's. Her eyes trail down to her exposed midriff) Slimer: *Thinking* Jackpot. (Slimer's about to go for it but stops) Slimer: *Thinking* Easy Slimer. Be smart. Make sure nothing won't happen first. (Slimer takes a quick look around but finds nothing) Slimer: *Thinking* All right. Here comes the belly rubs! (Slimer goes and starts to gently rub Emily's belly) Slimer: *Thinking* Ooooh! This one's almost as soft as Jessica's! (Slimer continues rubbing as Emily remains asleep) Slimer: *Thinking* Looks like she's a heavy sleeper too. This just gets better and better! (Slimer continues to happily rub Emily's belly. Then she looks at her lips) SLimer: *Thinking* Oh! If she's a heavy sleeper.... This is it! (Slimer starts to move to Emily's face) Slimer: *Thinking* Here I go! (Slimer closes in and....) Emily: *Giggle* Slimer: !! (Slimer backs away) Slimer: *Thinking* W-What was that? She....giggled? Emily: *Sigh*.....Kyle....stop touching my belly like that.... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts